<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Together by AvatarAbby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153044">Getting Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby'>AvatarAbby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Necklaces, Pre-Canon, Princess Prom, early in relationship, trading necklaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Netossa asks Spinnerella if the relationship they have is something permanent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this really quickly so it’s definitely not my best work, but I thought I’d give it a try.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Netossa didn’t want to be jealous, really. Rationally, she knew that Spinnerella was simply just a friendly and affectionate person with everyone. It would be weird if the princess wasn’t chatting the night away with everyone who came in contact with her.<br/>     So why did the blue-haired women feel such envy towards the person her date was talking to now?<br/>     They had been casually dating for a while, the rebellion bringing them together in a way much closer than either of the two had foreseen. Everything seemed to click- they both enjoyed board games and competition, often seeing who could destroy the most Horde bots while in the field.<br/>      But still, neither had mentioned the word girlfriend or mentioned any notion of them being together being a permanent situation. It seemed as if a mutual understanding was held silently between the two princesses. To care about something was to allow yourself to be vulnerable and get hurt when it’s taken away, as it often goes that way in war.<br/>     When the invitation for Princess Prom came, it had made since they would go together. But now Netossa was being to regret it. It was starting to show her how much she cared about Spinnerella. When she flirted with other girls, she was jealous. When she spun around the dance floor, her heart fluttered. When she tripped on the dance floor after doing said spinning, the net-tosser’s only instinct was to catch her partner. <br/>     As the party began to die down, Spinnerella began to go around the room and talk to any and all members of the rebellion. At this very moment she was discussing strategy with the general of Brightmoon, who came to ensure that their kingdom was hosting the party as safely as possible. The two talked for a while, laughing at the occasional joke, the princess being very expressive with her hands. Seemed like a regular conversation. <br/>     So why couldn’t Netossa convince her brain of that?<br/>     When Spinnerella came back to her date, the other couldn’t help but blurt our the question she had been wondering But was too afraid to ask until now.<br/>     “Are we together?”<br/>    Surprise crept all over the purple-haired woman’s face. “Huh?”<br/>    “We’ve been seeing each other for a while and it seems to be going good.”<br/>     “It’s going great.”<br/>     “But are we together? Are we girlfriends? I really care about you, Spinnerella. More than I’d like to admit. I want to be with you. I thought that by not putting labels on it I wouldn’t get hurt, but I realize now that I love you too much for it to not hurt.”<br/>     The girl played with her cape and blushed. “You love me?”<br/>     Netossa blinked, just realizing what she had said. She could try to take it back, but what was the point? Why deny something that was so obvious?<br/>     “Yes, Spinnerella,” she said, “I love you. You don’t have to say it back, but it’s the truth.”<br/>     Suddenly, the girl was pulled into a kiss so tender and sweet, it felt like everything good in the world had been wrapped up in that one moment. She was surprised at first, but gave into it the next moment, returning with as much devotion as she could give.<br/>     Spinnerella pulled back. “I love you too,” she said, then placed her hands behind her neck and undid the clasp. “And I want you to have this, so everyone will know it.”<br/>     Netossa had to admit, wearing a hot pink choker didn’t exactly fit her outfit’s aesthetic. But it came from Spinnerella, and that was all that mattered. She undid her own necklace and replaced it with the one just given to her. She then placed her silver jewelry on her girlfriend’s neck.<br/>     Girlfriend. Netossa liked the sound of that.<br/>     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>